Caught in the Undertow
by A Pathological Artist
Summary: Konoha has fallen and with no one to turn to she ventured out to find survivors after sounds attack, she searched months but then was made her own enemy. with this turn of events what Is Sakura's big plan ?
1. chapter1

diaclaimer : I don't own naruto sadly .

a/n: hey everyone its tansy your friendly neighborhood hermit ^^ . now this is a fanfic that I will be starting , I dont know why but I wanted to get back to writing . and my methods as of late are not working at all , sadly enough . this chapter will properly be vary long to break into this hopefully successful story .

the fall of konoha was brutal and sad , no one expected it which made it worse and I couldn't help but gasp as body's fell around me one after another . I hate knowing I remembered that day and wish I could go back and stop what happened but of course I couldn't , life was not that easy.

I currently sat in a cave facing the opening of the cave , I felt dirty , sticky , depressed , and empty I watched the rain from my sitting place near a small fire I had to warm me from the chilling air not to far away from the fire . I couldn't leave the fire burning for to long , I herd there were akatsuki sightings in the area , I couldn't attract them even though there would be a very slim chance they would find were i was so far into the forest area near a village I had gone to not long ago and herd about the sightings from a bartender in a bar as I drank sake . I felt the buzz lingering in my system but did not bother to remove the alcohol from my bloodstream knowing full well it would be a whule till the next time I would be able to drink like that . the buzz might be the only thing that might get me to sleep tonight .

I felt drowsy and this was only adding onto the other emotions bubbling up in my system . I laid back against my back pack and sighed . I knew I would find someone , anyone . this feeling of emptiness inside me was only getting worse it might drive me crazy .

I closed my eyes but didn't fully fall into the sweet abyss of sleep .

6:40am

I woke up to the sound of leaves underfoot and immediately moved to get up and snatch up my bulky back pack then flinched slightly feeling my shoulders and neck burn with the pain that came with sleeping on the ground I didn't bother checking my pocket watch the one tsunade gave me for my 15th birthday . The sound was only growing louder . I then herd someone talk .

" kisame you should conceal your footsteps " it was an order directly from out side the cave . Kisame , he was of the akatsuki ! They found me and I felt my eyes dart to the smoking fire nearby and mentally cursed . I hadn't put out the fire , I felt like such an idiot for forgetting and letting my tiredness get the better of me , it was a terrible mistake that was probably the reason they found me judging by the way the remaining fire burned and the sun wasent even up making this cave stand out against the light blue sky outside the dark humid cave . A loud ground shaking laugh on the boarder of friendly startled me and I hugged the wall with my back more as I watched two shadows come onto view . The two supposedly dead akatsuki members entered the cave not taking the time to look at the shadowed corner near the entrance of the cave giving me a straight forward escape . I darted out the cave just as the

Two men approached the fire . I hid my footsteps as best as I can but knew they had turned around as I begun to run . I prayed they didn't begin to chase me . I thought as I dashed through the maze of trees to the next village were I was planning to go the night before to see if I could get a bounty job done for some much needed money . So suddenly a huge sword flew right in my direction from behind making me drop to the ground on all fours . I was wasting time and needed to get going again I put a larger amount of chakra into my feet and ran again only faster .

" your not getting away girl " I herd it from behind crows formed a figure so quick I could not stop in time and ran into the black haired man , itachi uchiha . He gripped my shoulders not allowing any escape . I was now furious .

" what the fuck ! " I roared taking my hands and placed them on his shoulders as well I gripped his with much more force then his on mine . His red eyes spun and I looked down just in time . Loud footsteps grew louder behind me .

" what do you guys want I'm minding my own business " I said trying to push itachi away but he didn't move to my displeasure . I was grabbed by kisame who took his sword and held it to my throat . He took hold of my chin with his other hand and held me in place . It was obvious what he was trying to do . Itachi's sharingan . I closed my eyed tightly . Damn . Damn .damn . DAMN . I was screwed anyway so I opened my eyes and glared . Nothing happened as I stared into his mangekyo sharingan .

" ….. It didn't work "

" what ? "

" you Hurd me "

" yah but how did it not work "


	2. Chapter 2

Caught in the undertow ch.2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will, sadly

A/n : the 2nd chapter already ? tnx for reading everyone I love it knowing I have awesome readers like you guys . anyway enjoy!

I sat there thinking since Itachi had told me he and Kisame were given a mission to kidnap me for an unknown reason. kisame finally stood and stretched.

" I'll take first watch " Ltachi said and kisame nodded, grinning .

" thanks " he said sitting against a tree

And closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. I stretched out my legs and for the umpteenth time, cursed my luck. as I watched Itachi jump up into a tree and look around, he squinted a lot which I found odd but did not think too much on it, it wasn't the Byakugan after all.

I sighed and said the sentence I had been wanting to say for the past 4 weeks konoha had been gone.

" I just want to go home "

I said slouching, which was hard to do because of the thick ropes wrapped around myself and the tree.

" you no longer have a home. get over it " the voice startled me I jumped slightly

" it's not that easy, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand anyway, an s class criminal who massacred his own family.

It was obvious I had struck a nerve by the smirk he was giving as he kneeled.

" I advise you not judge a book by its cover little girl it could get you killed one of these days "

I frowned at the threat and responded with a glare and leaned closer to him to emphasize what I said next.

"oh like your family? murderer "

I wasn't expecting what he did next as a matter of fact I don't think I ever will for I had pissed Itachi Uchiha off enough to lose his cool and slap me, it wasn't just any slap either it was an angry, chakra laced slap.

to tell the truth it was worth it seeing his pretty little face scrunch up in a death glare but it would be best to not rile him up any more or he would kill me, I was sure of it. I had my fun for now.

I thought as I watched him jump back up to his perch. now that I thought about in maybe what he said about forgetting about home was somewhat to console me I nearly gasped but held it in, what if he regretted what he did and felt my pain . impossible.


End file.
